Darling (Clace One Shot)
by BlueAries03
Summary: Jace and Clary have been going out for a few months and Izzy wants to check in to see how it's going. What she finds out is not what she expected. Please review!


When Izzy had invited them out for coffee that Saturday, Clary, and Jace had hesitated. Clary had to work on a project for her art class and Jace, well Jace didn't have any plans, but he made up some anyway. But the tall dark-haired girl had insisted. So she dragged them out why their ears to the local coffee shop, Java Jones.

As soon as Clary sat down, she immediately felt soreness in her legs, especially her inner thighs. Brushing it off, she gave the cute waiter their order and turned her attention to Isabelle. Jace had noticed how the waiter was blatantly staring at his girlfriend and made a big scene of wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him.

"So…" Izzy drawled. "What have you two lovebirds been up to?" She tipped her head to the side, letting her ebony hair fall to one side of her face, her brown eyes sparkling.

"Oh, nothing much," Clary answered, short and straightforward.

The other girl seemed dissatisfied and pressed the couple further. They stopped when their drinks arrived, and Clary shifted her attention to the warm caffeinated beverage in front of her. She inhaled deeply, letting the coffee bean smell coat the inside of her nose.

"You look like you wanna have sex with that coffee, girl," Izzy commented, knowing it would get a rise out of Jace. And sure enough it did, the blond nearly choked on his coffee and leered at his adoptive sister.

"C'mon guys, I need some juicy details. You guys have been dating for a few months, has nothing happened between you two?"

Clary shook her head. She instantly regretted doing that as pain shot between her legs at where the soreness was before. Gritting her teeth, she whispered over to Jace, "Man, my legs are so sore."

Unfortunately, they pair underestimated Izzy's hearing abilities as what the redhead had said seemed to pique her interest; her dark head perked up, "Wait, why?"

It took her a few seconds to notice the look the couple shared. Clary's already flushed cheeks turned an even darker shade, and Jace couldn't look Izzy in the eyes.

Around this time she had taken a sip of her hot chocolate, "OMG! You guys did the frickle frackle!" she squealed after spitting out her drink.

"Jeez Iz, keep it down will ya," Jace groaned, as the taller girl's outburst had grabbed the attention of almost half the shop.

"I need deets. Now," was all she could say.

_Flashback _

Jace and Clary pulled up in front of the trampoline park, and Clary's face morphed into a maniacal grin. Once the paperwork was all settled, the pair made their way to the main center and proceeded to take off their shoes and place them in the various cubbies lining the walls.

They got a few strange looks from parents, but other than that no one bothered them as they stepped onto the trampolines.

"I bet I can jump higher than you," she dared him. She had already bounced enough for a small bead of sweat to form on her head. He also noticed that a few stray hairs and escaped from her plait and framed her face in a very delicate way. He was totally falling for her.

"Impossible, a midget such as yourself can never reach such great heights as I," he replied loftily.

"We'll see about that."

And they proceed to jump for the next three hours. Upon leaving, Clary noticed just how sore her legs were. Jace as well. They didn't want the be seen rubbing themselves _down there_ in a children's place, but their legs hurt damn bad.

Luckily, they were able to wait until they got out to Jace's Jeep. As soon as they sat down in their seats, they both let out dual groans.

"Never jumping for three hours at a trampoline park every again," Jace said out of breath.

All Clary could do was a nod in response because it hurt so much. They were lucky to get back in one piece since Jace had to use his legs to operate the gears. He was bitching the entire way home, and then some. She laughed him off and crashed on his couch, tiredness enveloping her in its tight grasp.

_End Flashback _

"Yeah, sure. Whatever," the redhead spluttered, putting her head in her hands. Jace looked just a mortified as her. But all Izzy could do was squeal and say how proud she was.


End file.
